


I'm as lost as you

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Always, Becomes a thing, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky has flashbacks, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, I'm legitimately surprised that this doesn't contain any smut, Is technically a thing, M/M, Mentions of Feminization, Mentions of Steve and Bucky having sex as teens, Mentions of Steve liking to be hurt and treated mean, Mentions of Tony liking being tied up, Past Stucky is a thing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Stuckony, Steve and Bucky are totally still in love tho, Steve and Tony are having sex, Stony - Freeform, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony gets a daddy, but Steve is on a misson for the better half of this fic, daddy bucky barnes, mentions of somnophilia, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Bucky's alive and Steve's brought him back to the tower, but Tony's not thrilled. Well, maybe he'd be more thrilled if Bucky would fuck him. Bucky's made it clear that nothing's going to happen between them, because of Steve.Maybe Steve being gone on a mission will be the push they need.*can be read as a stand alone story*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Past James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	I'm as lost as you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so there's actually no smut in this. What? Crazy! 
> 
> I know.
> 
> I didn't plan it, it just happened like this guys
> 
> I was shocked myself
> 
> This has a heavy focus on WinterIron, but Stony is a thing, and there's a fair amount of mentions and talk of past-Stucky. This is technically a pre-Stuckony fic, afterall

"I'm sorry. I know you dont want me here." Bucky muttered.

His eyes were cast down. His face read of the shame he felt. Tony clenched his jaw. He didn't want Bucky here, but it had very little to do with his parents, like Bucky thought. Tony knew that wasn't his fault. Bucky had been brainwashed. Sure, it still hurt. Tony had loved his parents, even his dad who seemed to love his inventions more than his own son. Tony missed them both. He didn't blame Bucky for their death though. He was bitter, but he knew logically, that it wasn't Bucky's fault.

He was unhappy about Bucky being there, but it mostly had to do with Steve's feelings for the man. Bucky seemed oblivious to it. Or at least he didn't seem to think Steve liked him like that. Steve was convinced that Bucky didn't like him like that. Tony saw clearly that they both were in love with eachother. Selfishly, he didn't want to point this out. He didn't want them to work things out and be together. Tony didn't want to be left in the dust.

Maybe that wasn't fair of him to deny them this, but he couldn't bring himself to open up their eyes. He didn't want to. He wanted Steve. He liked Steve. He thought, maybe, he was even in love with the man. Though that wasn't something Tony could easily admit, even to himself. He didn't hate Bucky, but he knew the man wasn't interested in him.

He also knew that if it came down to him or Bucky, there was no question who Steve would choose. It wouldn't be Tony, that's for sure. Tony didn't even want to fuck him. Two subs in a relationship definitely had its pitfalls, when neither really had much interest in taking charge. It always fell on Tony to do it. He liked being with Steve, but having to be the Dom, was wearing on him.

As selfish as Tony was, he felt bad, seeing the anguish Bucky was experiencing.

He sighed, and reached out his hand. The man flinched away from him, like he was expecting Tony to swing at him. Fair enough. Tony didn't though. He set his hand on his shoulder. Bucky gasped. His eyes were wide and so very blue. Tony's tongue darted out to wet his lip. He didn't miss the way that Bucky followed the motion with those dazzling blue eyes of his.

Tony found himself distracted. What was he doing again? He couldn't remember. His eyes flicked down to Bucky's lips, before falling to his flesh arm. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt that clung to his frame. Steve's influence, Tony guessed. His eyes trailed down the strong arm and his fingers followed, tasting the biceps beneath his digits. Bucky's eyes watched Tony warily.

"What are you doing, Stark?"

Tony's gaze snapped up to meet his. He pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. Suddenly, he didn't quite dislike having Bucky there so much. Damn, was he strong. Steve was strong, but Tony knew Steve wasn't interested in pinning him down and using him. Tony's mind trailed off, remembering that picture Steve had drawn, back before he even knew Bucky was alive. It was after Tony had drunkenly told Steve he liked being pinned down and restrained. That's exactly what he'd drawn. Tony with his wrists tied together, and Bucky pinning him down.

Tony shivered. He could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He really needed to wrap this up. Bucky was still watching him carefully. The man was struggling to understand what was happening. Bucky wasn't sure what was going through Tony's head. His own head was still muddled. All mixed up from being wiped over and over again. He could barely sort out what he was feeling. He definitely couldn't figure out what Tony was feeling in that moment.

Tony shook his head to clear away his inappropriate thoughts.

"Nothing. I do want you here, Barnes. Steve loves you. You're his bestfriend. You belong here. With him. With-" Tony paused a second. He glanced away, before muttering, "With us."

If Bucky was confused before this brief conversation, he was completely lost now. Tony was no better.

* * *

"Your plan sucks shit, Rogers. Come up with a better one. If I go around that way, we're all screwed." Tony snapped into his intercom.

"Watch your mouth." Bucky practically growled back at him.

Tony rolled his eyes, not that any of them could see.

"Just trust me on this, Stark. We've got your back. Romanoff will cover for you. Barton, can you see the target still?" Steve said. 

"Clear as day." Barton responded.

"Good. Then it's on you, Stark."

Tony grunted, but followed orders and went around, landing on a balcony and bursting through the cobblestone door.

* * *

They were on the helicarrier, headed back to the tower, when Bucky pulled Tony aside.

"You almost compromised everything back there, by not trusting Steve." He said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, well, trust's not really my forte, Barnes."

Tony was already trying to turn away, but Bucky grabbed his arm to keep him there.

"Tony. Look at me." He demanded.

Tony's eyes snapped up to meet Bucky's.

"See. You can follow directions, when you want to."

Tony glared at him, he follows directions just fine. Well, sometimes. Okay, maybe not so much. He's great at taking orders during sex though, well, only if you strip away his control first. In life, maybe he could be a bit stubborn. Okay, so he's obstinate as fuck. Who cares?

Bucky's eyes narrowed at the clear challenge in Tony's eyes. The way he held the man's gaze and refused to back down. Bucky clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together, before stepping back.

"Get out of my sight, before I do something we'll both regret." Bucky gritted out.

Tony's breath caught in his throat. He felt a rush of lust shoot through him. Blood filling his dick. His member throbbed from the threat. Damn, did Bucky look intimidating right now. Pissed off and just about ready to put Tony in his place. God, did Tony want that. He wanted it so badly. He may not be willing to just give up control, but he'd happily fight Bucky over it. He'd be damn relieved when the man won. He had no doubt Bucky would win.

He knew he shouldn't push Bucky. It'd been over a year since the man came to stay at the tower, but he wasn't one hundred percent yet. He may never be. There was no way of knowing for sure. Tony shouldn't push him, for his own sake, as well as Bucky's.

Tony was never good at just doing as he should.

He liked to be submissive, but unlike Steve, who seemed all to willing to just give up control, Tony wanted it to be taken from him. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to struggle and know that he couldn't escape.

Tony stepped forward. He boldly placed a hand on Bucky's chest. He let it slide up, and wrap around the back of his neck. Bucky was glaring at him as he did so.

"Stop, Stark. You don't know what you're asking for." Bucky warned him.

"No? Don't I." Tony said, smirking.

"Tony." Bucky snapped at him.

"If you want me to stop. You're gonna have to make me." Tony whispered, his lips brushing Bucky's ear.

Bucky's eyes closed. When they snapped back open, there was a dark gleam in them, that thrilled Tony.

Suddenly, Tony found himself being shoved up against the wall. His breathing picked up as Bucky pinned his wrists above his head. He leaned down, his face right next to Tony's.

"I'm not going to play this game with you."

"Then don't." Tony breathed out.

Bucky chuckled.

"I won't. You're not in charge here, Stark. The sooner you accept that, the happier we're both gonna be."

Bucky nipped at his neck. Tony groaned from the sting of it, and the effect that Bucky's words had on him. He wasn't a huge fan of being hurt, but a little pain was fine, as long as it was more pleasurable than painful, or at the very least, he knew he was pleasing his Dom.

"Please." He whispered.

"No. We're not doing this. I know you're playing around with Steve and I'm not going to do anything that might jeopardize my friendship with him. Just know this, Tony. I don't know what exaclty you're playing at, but if you ever hurt him. I will kill you myself."

Bucky's words were no more than a whisper in Tony's ear, but they held a deadly promise.

Bucky pulled away and just like that, he was gone. Tony was left panting and horny. Desperate for more and a little terrified. Shit. He was so turned on right now.

* * *

"So, you and Tony. You're a thing?"

Steve glanced up in surprise.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

Bucky scoffed.

"I'm not blind, Stevie. I see the way you two eyefuck eachother. I notice when you two sneak off together, too."

Steve swallowed and looked away.

"Oh."

He thought they were being discreet about it. At least, they were trying to be discreet about it. Tony wasn't his boyfriend or anything, not really. They just enjoyed each other's company. They weren't exactly the best together. Neither of them particularly enjoyed dominating the other. Tony wasn't half bad at it, but Steve struggled to reciprocate. He so easily fell in to his subspace when they played, that Tony always ended up having to take over.

He didn't complain about it, but Steve knew it wasn't what Tony was into. Tony had introduced Steve to some interesting modern conveniences, that helped them out. Like dildos and fucking machines. Tony had helped Steve learn to love cumming too. Steve liked to please and Tony praised him profusely for his orgasms. It was embarrassing, but Steve needed it. He felt good giving Tony the only thing that he really seemed to be able to give him. Tony was a cumslut through and through. He loved to give Steve blowjobs and swallow down his seed.

Steve loved making Tony happy.

He fidgeted uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at Bucky.

"Are you upset that I'm, um, gay? Because I am." Steve asked, his voice small and uncertain.

Bucky's brows furrowed.

"No. Of course not, Stevie."

Steve's eyes flickered to him for a second, before darting away, embarrassed.

"Thanks, Buck." He mumbled.

"I was just curious, that's all. I don't care if your dating Stark. Are you hiding it, because you thought I'd be mad about it?" Bucky asked.

It hurt him to think that Steve was worried that he wouldn't accept him. He was jealous that Steve wanted Tony and not him, but he wasn't mad that he liked men.

"No, it's not really like that. We're not dating, Buck. I mean I do really like him, but Tony, he's an independent soul. He likes to do what he wants. He doesn't appreciate limitations, well." Steve smirked, then he blushed, glancing at Bucky. "He likes to keep his options open. I don't think he's actually having sex with anyone else, but we're not exactly the most compatible. It's not a lack of feelings, at least, not on my part. Tony doesn't really like to talk about his feelings."

Buckys face scrunched up with a combination of distaste and confusion.

"Sorry." Steve mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay. I support you and everything, but I'd rather not discuss your sex life. I shouldn't have brought it up."

What he really wanted to say was that he didn't want to talk about his feelings for someone else. Someone that wasn't him. Steve almost looked a little hurt, but he put on a smile, so quickly, that Bucky wondered if he'd just imagined it.

"Sorry, Bucky. I know you don't want to hear about it. I mean you're such a ladies man. Why would you want to hear about two men."

Bucky was about to tell him that wasn't it, when something flashed in his mind. A memory. A scrawny blond sprawled out under him, writhing and moaning. Bucky swallowed and stepped back. That couldn't be right. Steve had told him that they hadn't been together. That it wasn't like that for them. That Bucky had always been interested in girls. So, why was he remembering having a younger Steve under him?

Steve definitely looked hurt, when Bucky backed away.

"I've gotta go." He muttered.

He all but ran away from Steve. Away from the confusing mixture of emotions the image had brought up.

* * *

Tony woke up from a nightmare in a cold sweat. Logically, he knew it wasn't real. That he was fine now. He wasn't stuck in that wormhole. He didn't die a horribly painful death. His body and his emotions weren't quite convinced. He found himself on Steve's floor, before he could even fully comprehend what he was doing. His hand was twisting the knob to his room.

The bed was empty. Tony froze, confused. It was only just after three. There was no way Steve was up and running yet. When Tony's mind finally caught up with him, he felt so stupid. Of course, Steve wasn't there. He was away on a mission for Shield. Tony knew that, he'd just forgotten in his panic. 

He sighed and shut the door.

His eyes landed on the door across the hall. The one that Tony knew led to Bucky's room. He really shouldn't even be considering going in there. Bucky wasn't even really his friend. Just the bestfriend of the man he had sex with and refused to admit he had fallen for. Tony's emotions were all over the place at the moment. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own. His hand reached out, without permission, and twisted the door knob.

He pushed the door open. Light flooded in from the hall, casting light where a shadow had once been. It was still dark in the room, but Tony could just make out the lump in the bed that told him Bucky was there. Tony immediately felt more at ease. Just knowing that Bucky was there, that he wasn't alone, made him feel better.

He should have turned away at that point. Content in his knowledge that Bucky was sleeping in his bed. he didn't. He stepped into the room. His shadow showing up in the small patch of light that came in from the hall.

"Bucky?" He called out.

The man shot up instantly. He looked around, a little frantically, like he was expecting a fight. Confusion was etched on his face, when his gaze landed on Tony.

"Stark? What are you doing here? Are we needed on a mission? Is Steve okay?"

The questions came out one after another and Tony didn't get the chance to answer one before the next came tumbling out.

"No." Tony said, softly. "I had a nightmare, but Steve's not here."

Tony blushed. He usually tried hard to not appear scared or nervous or embarrassed. Now he felt all those things, and he knew it showed on his face. Bucky hesitated for only a moment before he slipped out of bed.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry, Tony. I'll look after you, while Steve's away."

Bucky shut the door and pulled Tony over to his bed, coaxing him into it. Tony buried his face in Bucky's neck, when the man laid down next to him. Bucky had left a gap between them, but Tony ignored it. He clung to Bucky. He breathed in his scent. He pressed his own muscular body against Bucky's substantially more muscular one.

He was relieved that Bucky didn't push him away. He wrapped his arms around Tony and shushed him. Tony hadn't even realized he was crying. Bucky rubbed his back, soothingly and murmured comforting words in his ear, until Tony had fallen asleep.

* * *

Tony woke up in the morning, still wrapped up in Bucky's arms. He was practically on top of him. His leg was thrown over his waist and Tony groaned when he realized his morning wood was pressed up against Bucky's thigh. He shifted slightly, almost rocking against Bucky. Bucky's hands shot down to his waist to still him.

Bucky tsked.

"Don't tempt me, doll. I've already tolerated you shifting in your sleep for over an hour."

Tony peeked up at him, his face flushed. Tony squeaked, when Bucky rolled them over. He hovered over Tony, holding his weight off of him. Tony's eyes fluttered shut. God, Bucky was definitely a dominant presence. The man smirked down at him.

"Morning, Tony."

Bucky's eyes sparkled and his voice was light and teasing.

"Mornin'." Tony mumbled, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Bucky chuckled and lowered himself down onto his forearms, allowing his body to press up against Tony's. Tony swallowed. He tried to keep from squirming, under Bucky's gaze. He bit at his lip, unable to look the man in the eye.

"Um, Bucky?" Tony breathed out.

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna move, or?"

"Or?"

Tony huffed at the teasing tone.

"I'm gonna be honest. I don't hate this. Whatever this is, but I'm confused. You made it pretty clear that you weren't going to do anything with me, because I'm having sex with Steve."

Bucky raised a brow.

"Well, Stevie says you're not serious. He also says that you're free to have sex with other people. So, I guess you're fair game, Stark."

Tony gulped. His dick jumped in his pyjama bottoms and he could feel the wetness against his skin, where his briefs were soaked with precum. He had a feeling he had been leaking as he rubbed up against Bucky in his sleep.

"And you think Steve would be okay with that? With us?"

Bucky hummed and leaned down to whisper in Tony's ear.

"I think, that if I can't have Steve, I at least want you."

Tony tensed up.

"So, you only want me, 'cause you can't have Steve."

Bucky's lips brushed against his ear. His teeth nibbled on his earlobe. His breath was hot on Tony's skin and he moaned, squirming under Bucky.

"I think, I want you both, but since that's not a possiblity, I at least want to make sure I get you. I'm not thrilled with sharing, but I'm a big boy. I can manage."

Tony smirked. He pushed up, pressing kisses to Bucky's jaw, before biting at his bottom lip.

"From what I heard, you're not a boy at all, Daddy."

Bucky's eyes clouded with confusion for a second. Memories of him and Steve as teens, flickered through his mind. That word falling off of Steve's lips. Bucky telling him to call him Daddy when he wanted him to be gentle. When he wanted Bucky to treat him like a good daddy should.

Tony frowned. He was worried that maybe he'd gone too far. Bucky's memory wasn't fully back yet, so maybe he didn't remember it.

Bucky blinked and seemed to come back to the present. His eyes flitted over Tony's features. He licked his lips and pushed off of the smaller man. Tony couldn't help the feeling of rejection that ached in his chest. He sat up, feeling horribly embarrassed. He shouldn't have said that. He should just slip back into his facade of a being flirty and unbearably snarky. Still, the worry fluttered in his chest. Had he messed this all up? Whatever this was? This dance. This game of back and forth, where he and Bucky danced around one another. Was it all over now?

"Steve told me that there was nothing between us. I think he lied to me." Bucky said, suddenly.

Tony frowned at him.

"Why do you think that?"

"'Cause, I keep remembering things. Things that lead me to believe we did have something. Things that make me feel intense emotions. Just like that first time. When I remembered him for the first time, on the helicarrier. I felt something that day. It changed everything. I was so confused, when he told me we'd never been together."

"Because you love him." Tony said.

It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Bucky did love Steve and Tony knew it.

"Yeah, I think I do." Bucky muttered.

It was hard to admit it, when he knew Steve didn't feel the same way. Steve loved Tony. Bucky could see it.

Tony sighed and crawled over to Bucky. He climbed into his lap and looked him in the eye.

"I think you're both really stupid for not noticing this, but you're both clearly in love with eachother."

Bucky started to shake his head. He opened his mouth to tell Tony that he didn't know what he was talking about. Tony held his finger up to Bucky's lips, to stop him.

"No. Just listen. I know what you're remembering. I mean, obviously I wasn't there, it was like forty years before I was even born. Which, honestly, is totally weird and horribly unfair, that I'm now the old one, out of the three of us. When you two were supposed to be older than I am now, when I was born. Anyways, that's beside the point. My point is, you're remembering when you and Steve were snowed in alone together. You had the brilliant idea to strip naked to share body heat. That lead to you two fucking. Or something like that. I don't know the details."

Bucky chuckled.

He was a bit relieved that he wasn't flooded with new memories. He knew Tony was telling the truth. He knew it had been when they were teenagers. He didn't quite remember the details though, unfortunately. He had a feeling he was missing out.

"I do know that you have a daddy kink and you have a feminization fetish."

Bucky raised his brow at Tony. He could guess what the first one meant, but the other one, not so much.

"A what fetish?"

Tony paused.

"You do know what a fetish is right?"

"Yes, Tony. I've had a whole year to come to terms with modern life. I'm well versed in new age sexual terms."

Tony pursed his lips, looking skeptical.

"Okay, phrasing it like that, makes me think you don't know what you're talking about."

Bucky shrugged.

"That's debatable."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You liked to treat Steve like a girl."

Bucky furrowed his brows at that.

"You were also pretty mean and seemed to get off on his pain, or so I've been told, so I'm guessing you're a sadist."

"Shit. That makes me sound like an awful person."

"It's fine. As long the person your doing it to is into it. Trust me, Steve's really into it."

They sat in silence for a bit. Bucky with his back pressed against the headboard. Tony in his lap. His chest pressed against Bucky's and his head resting on his shoulder. Tony's fingers fisted in Bucky's shirt, and Bucky's running through Tony's hair, absently.

"Steve liked that though? Being treated like a girl, calling me daddy, me being mean. He liked those things?"

Tony hummed in confirmation. He was lost in the rhythmic strokes of Bucky's fingers in his hair. He could feel himself dozing off.

Tony grumbled when Bucky's fingers paused.

"And you? Do you like those things, doll?"

Tony barely heard him at first. He just wanted his fingers to keep moving. Bucky fisted his hair, and pulled his head back, until Tony was staring at him. His eyes were wide open now.

"Answer me."

The words were hard and the tone sent a shiver down Tony's back. He whimpered as Bucky's fingers tightened further in his hair.

"Yes? I mean, no. Well, sorta." Tony rushed out, stumbling over the words.

Bucky seemed amused by his confused answer. His fingers loosened in Tony's hair, slipping out and running down his back. Tony melted back into him. His head fell to his shoulder again. Bucky rubbed circles on his back, and Tony thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"It's a simple yes or no question, love."

Tony shook his head, slightly, from where it laid.

"'S not." He mumbled into Bucky's shirt.

"Why's that, doll?"

Tony squirmed slightly, lifting his head. He pushed himself back just enough that he wasn't leaning against Bucky anymore. His fingers fidgeted in his lap and he stared down at them. A pout was on his lips.

"'Cause, it's not. I don't want you to treat me like a girl, but I wanna call you Daddy. I don't like pain, not the way Steve does. I like to be dominated though."

Bucky looked thoughtfully at him, assessing him.

"I see. You don't want to be my little girl. Do you want to be my little boy then?"

Tony blushed, peering up at him through his lashes. He nodded, shyly.

Bucky smirked at him.

"Use your words, baby."

Tony squirmed in his lap, feeling flustered.

"Yes, Daddy." He mumbled.

"Good boy." Bucky praised him, smiling softly.

Tony beamed up at him. A sense of pride bubbled up in his chest at the simple praise. It vanished when Tony thought about how Bucky had treated Steve like a girl. It hadn't been Steve who had instigated that. It had been Bucky. Would Bucky be disappointed that Tony didn't want that? He seemed okay with it, but what if he liked Steve better, because Steve was his little girl.

Tony was pouting again and Bucky thumbed his bottom lip.

"Why so pouty, doll?"

Tony huffed at the endearment. Doll. Maybe Bucky really would be unhappy that Tony wasn't a pretty girl. A doll.

"Not a doll." He muttered, bitterly.

Bucky raised a brow at the indignant response.

"Why's that, love?" 

Tony ignored the question, asking one of his own instead.

"Are you gonna like Steve more than me, 'cause he's a pretty girl and I'm just a boy?"

Bucky seemed amused by his question and that made Tony pout more.

"Are you jealous of Steve?"

Tony shrugged.

Maybe he was, just a little bit. He used to be jealous of Bucky, since Steve loved him. Now, he was definitely feeling a bit bitter towards Steve, for being exactly what Bucky wanted.

"He likes to be treated like a girl and be hurt, and he likes it when your mean to him. I don't like those things so much." Tony tried to explain his point of view.

Bucky hummed in understanding.

"Do you wanna know a secret, Tony?"

He perked up at the sound of that. He definitely wanted to know a secret. It meant Bucky thought he was really big, if he was willing to entrust him with something important, like a secret.

He nodded, eagerly.

"Boys are just as pretty as girls." Bucky whispered in his ear.

Tony's eyes were wide and round as he stared at Bucky.

"Really?"

"Yes. You said you're just a boy, but you were wrong. One of the things good daddies do, is correct their babies when they're wrong. You're my pretty little boy."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are, baby boy."

Tony thought about that for a moment.

"And Steve's your pretty little girl?"

Bucky licked his lips and looked away.

"I'm not sure Steve wants that."

Tony frowned. Steve did want that. He knew it. So he told his daddy that.

"He does." Tony said, firmly.

Bucky chuckled.

"I think we should let Steve decide that for himself."

Tony looked ready to object, but Bucky shushed him.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

"JARVIS?" Tony called put to his AI.

"Yes, sir."

"What time is it?"

"It's ten o' three. Dr.Banner is making French toast on the common floor. I'll tell him you're joining, so he'll make extras."

"Thanks, pal."

JARVIS knows him well. Tony loves french toast. Especially, it it has whipped cream and strawberries on top.

Bucky seemed slightly hesitant, as Tony clambered out of his lap.

"Tony?"

Tony hummed, pulling drawers open. It took him a moment to realize these weren't his drawers. In his excitement, he forgot he wasn't in his own room. He shrugged and grabbed some of Bucky's clothes out. Bucky watched amused as he stripped, unashamedly, and stepped into a pair of Bucky's briefs. He can't say he hated seeing Tony in his clothes. A possessive feeling roared in his chest at the sight.

Tony pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. The clothes were a bit big on him, but Bucky loved it. He got up and circled Tony's waist with his arms, pulling him against his chest. He pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek and the boy leaned back against him.

"Daddy?" He questioned, tilting his head back to look at Bucky.

"I think we should talk about this, before we go down, doll."

Tony pouted.

"I'm not a girl."

Bucky raised a brow.

"I didn't say you were."

"You called me a doll again." He whined.

Bucky chuckled.

"Dolls can be boys too, Tony. You're such a pretty boy. So, pretty for me, just like a doll, baby."

Tony blushed.

"Oh. Okay, Daddy." He agreed, understanding now.

Bucky chuckled and turned him around to face him. He kissed his nose, and Tony giggled. Then, Bucky became serious. Tony squirmed under his firm gaze.

"Tony, I need to know what you want to do. I'm willing to follow your lead, but we need to be on the same page about this. You need to decide now, what you want."

Tony frowned.

"What?" He asked, feeling a little lost.

He wasn't sure what Bucky wanted from him. What was he supposed to be deciding? Was this a negotiations thing? 'Cause if so, he definitely wanted to wait until he had food in him to sort that all out. He hadn't really been expecting that though. He hadn't fone anything like that with Steve.

"Do you want people to know about us? I'm okay with pretending none of this happened, in front of everyone. We will have to talk to Steve, since you and him are in a relationship, but that can't happen until he's back anyways. You have no real obligation to tell your friends about us, so I'll let you decide how to handle it."

"I'm not dating Steve." Tony grumbled.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You are having sex with him, though. Whether it's a romantic or a sexual relationship, we still have to talk to him. That's not the most pressing matter here though."

Tony sighed, dramatically and flopped down on the bed.

"I can't make decisions before breakfast, daddy." He whined.

Bucky fought back a chuckle. He really did need Tony to make a decision here, and encouraging the boys dramatics, wouldn't help.

"Tony." Bucky warned.

Tony just grumbled into the mattress. Bucky sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Would it help you, if I gave you some choices to choose from?"

Tony lifted his head up, peeking at Bucky and nodded. Bucky smiled, and held his arms out. Tony scrambled into his lap, curling up.

"Okay, I'll give you three choices. We could go down and get breakfast, and pretend that none of this happened. I won't try and talk to you. I can let you decide if you want to talk to me or not, and follow your lead."

Tony frowned and squirmed in his lap.

"We could go to breakfast and I could still be your daddy and you could be my little boy."

Tony blushed and hid his face in Bucky's neck.

"Or you could go down there on your own and be a big boy. I'll stay here and then you won't have to decide how to deal with it yet, or how you want to act around me when other people are there."

Tony huffed. His breath was hot on Bucky's neck. He didn't particularly like any of the choices. He wasn't sure he wanted people to know, but he didn't want to just pretend none of this happened. He definitely wanted Bucky to come with him, though.

"Come with me." Tony whispered.

"Come with you and what, baby?"

"Just come with me."

He pulled back, pouting up at Bucky. The man smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Okay. I'll follow your lead then."

Tony wasn't so sure he liked that, but he could appreciate that Bucky was trying to make him feel comfortable. He'd rather Bucky just tell him what to do, then Tony could object and his daddy could insist that it was going to happen.

Bucky changed and they took the elevator down to the common floor. Tony clung to Bucky during the ride down there, but reluctantly let go, as the doors began to slide open.

Clint and Bruce were the only ones there. Thor was in Asgard, and Natasha was on the mission with Steve. Tony walked over to the coffee pot first. He glanced at Bucky and smirked at him. He poured two cups and held one out to Bucky. He knew for sure that he didn't want to ignore him.

"Coffee?"

Bucky smiled and grabbed the mug.

"Thank you, Tony."

It was casual enough, but Tony could see emotions swirling in Bucky's eyes. He turned away, not wanting to deal with all that, just yet.

"Good morning, Tony, Bucky." Bruce greeted from the table, as they sat down with food.

"Morning." Tony greeted.

Bucky nodded in greeting, which wasn't uncommon for him.

Bucky sat down first, letting Tony decide if he wanted to sit next to him, or how much space he wanted to put between them. Tony paused for a second, before taking the seat next to Bucky.

"Hey, Stark?"

"What's up, Barton?"

"I want to take those new arrows for another test run today."

Tony smirked at the way he phrased it. It wasn't a question. He was telling Tony what he wanted and he expected him to give it to him.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." Tony said, just to mess with him.

Clint scowled at him.

"Why? What are you doing?"

Tony shrugged. Clint's scowl deepened at the lack of an answer.

Tony cleaned off his plate quickly. French toast was one of his favorite dishes, so it wasn't shocking.

When Bucky stood up to clear his plate, Tony almost slipped up and called him Daddy, but he stopped himself just in time.

"Da-Bucky? Take my plate."

Bucky heard the almost slip up. Tony could tell from the way he chuckled and winked at him. Tony just smirked back and kicked his feet up onto the table. When Bucky came back from clearing their dishes, he pursed his lips at Tony. He wanted to tell him to get his feet off the table, but he promised to follow Tony's lead. So, he would do that.

Bucky caught Tony's eye, nodded in goodbye, and headed back to the elevator. He didn't want to make things more challenging for Tony by sticking around too much. Bucky wanted to respect his space. If Tony wanted him, he could be a big boy and come find him. Tony frowned as Bucky got in the elevator. He didn't want him to go.

He cringed at how clingy that sounded.

Instead of following Bucky, like he wanted to do, he decided to give Clint what he wanted. And people called him selfish. He clearly had a giving heart.

"Okay, Barton, let's test out these arrows again."

* * *

Tony went down to his lab afterwards, to make the necessary adjustments to Clint's arrows. When he finally called it quits and set them aside, it was well into the evening. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. Tony sat back in his chair and sighed. He just wanted his daddy. Tony laughed under his breath. He's clearly desperate for one, since he so quickly took to thinking of Bucky as his daddy.

It wasn't a slow and gradual transition. It was fast and quick and all of a sudden. It took him by surprise. Caught Tony off guard. Gave him whiplash from how quickly he'd changed directions. 

"JARVIS? Where's Bucky?"

"On his floor, sir."

Tony rolled his eyes. He could hear the teasing tone in the simple words. His AI was practically laughing at him. He could only be so mad about it when he was clearly desperate to see the man again. Tony wasn't sure how Steve being back would effect things. Tony had only just gotten to have a daddy. He would be lying if he said he wasn't at all concerned that Steve would be upset about it. Tony was certain that if it came down to him or Steve, Bucky would choose Steve.

Tony stressed about it the whole way up to Bucky and Steve's floor. When he finally got there he was pouting. Bucky glanced up from the couch, a show playing on the TV.

"Hey, Tony."

Bucky was clearly testing the waters, trying to see if Tony wanted him to be Daddy right now. If he just wanted a friend. Or maybe even if he'd changed his mind and regreted this morning all together. He hadn't. Tony didn't respond. He just flopped down on the couch with a sigh, and sprawled out, letting his head fall into Bucky's lap.

Bucky raised a brow at him. His hands automatically wound in Tony's hair and Tony sighed as Bucky's blunt nails scraped lightly at his scalp.

"Rough day, doll?"

Tony hummed in response and curled closer, burying his face in Bucky's crotch. His nose twitched when Bucky's dick hardened under him, but he didn't make any move to get up. The man didn't try anything either. He just turned his attention back to his show. Tony's eyes fluttered shut and he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Bucky wasn't very invested in the show. He felt like a bit of a creep just staring at Tony while he slept though, so he tried to focus on the show. Everytime that Tony shifted, Bucky gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to do anything to him, not without permission and they certainly hadn't discussed if Tony was okay with being touched while sleeping. Bucky found it to be torture, having the boy so close, but in a way still so far.

He kept imagining pulling his hard cock out, and damn was he hard, and shoving it into Tony's mouth. The thought didn't help his problem at all. In fact, it made it ten times harder.

Bucky's breath caught in his throat at the new memories that flashed through his mind. Gagging Steve on his dick. Licking the boy while he slept. Slipping under the covers to suck him off. Bucky's dick was leaking and his hips jerked up. Shit. He needed to move Tony. Now.

Bucky carefully cradled his head, sliding off the couch and placing him back down. Trying to jostle him as little as possible. He was relieved that Tony kept right on sleeping. Bucky went to the bathroom to relieve himself, before preparing some dinner. He had cooked for Steve a lot when they were younger. He didn't really remember it, but it was something Steve had told him. He tried not to think about Steve as he sliced cheese.

Tony woke up alone on the couch. He frowned and pushed himself up to a seated position. Bucky glanced over from where he stood, in front of the stove. He was keeping a close eye on the tuna melts in the pan, so they didn't burn.

"Did you have a good nap, baby?" Bucky called out.

Tony's head snapped over to him, and his eyes widened slightly, before relief washed over him. He wasn't alone. Bucky hadn't left him. He was just cooking dinner, just like a good daddy would. Tony grinned and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and peeked over his shoulder. He moaned at the sight of food and Bucky gritted his teeth. He had just gotten rid of his hard on. He didn't need another one so soon. Being a super soldier, he wouldn't have any problems getting it up again.

He wanted to tell Tony to just go sit down, but he also didn't want the boy to feel rejected. He didn't really know Tony all that well. He didn't want to do anything that might upset him, at least not so soon. They'd hardly even begun. Bucky didn't want it to end, because he made the wrong move. When Tony reached out a hand to try and grab a bit of cheese that was stuck to the pan, Bucky grabbed his wrist. 

Okay, now he needed to remove the boy for his own safety. Grabbing at hot cheese. Did he want to burn himself?

"Ah-ah-ah, don't touch. It's hot." Bucky scolded. 

He turned around, scooped up the boy and plopped him down in a chair.

"Stay here."

Bucky returned to the stove and flipped the sandwiches.

"Daddy!" Tony whined.

He got up, but Bucky sent him a stern look, and he sat right back down.

"No. You've already proven you can't be around the stove. It's too dangerous for little boys. Daddy should have shooed you away the moment you approached."

Tony was pouting when Bucky brought him his plate of food.

"It's hot, so let it cool." He instructed.

Tony glared at him. Bucky sighed and set down his own plate, before kneeling by Tony's chair.

"You were such a good boy, staying over here where it's nice and safe, doing as your told. You're the best little boy ever, Tony."

Tony blushed bright red at the praise, but he looked proud of himself. Bucky brushed his cheek with the back of his hand and stood up. He leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, before taking his seat. It wasn't that late when dinner was done, but Tony was yawning, so Bucky pulled him off to bed.

Tony tugged away from him, when Bucky tried to coax him into the bed. Bucky steeled himself for Tony to storm off. To say he didn't want this. Or to demand that he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Bucky. He didn't.

"I want to shower first."

"You can shower in the morning. You've been yawning for the past fifteen minutes."

"No, I want to shower now."

Bucky could tell from the defiant look on Tony's face, that the boy wouldn't let this go easily. So, he let him slip off to the shower. Bucky climbed into bed. The sound of the running water was soothing and he was almost asleep when Tony slipped into the bed. Bucky reached out to pull him close, and froze. He felt his hands brush against Tony's skin. He ran his hands experimentally up his sides and back down, over the curve of his ass. Yup, Tony was very much naked.

Bucky swore under his breath. He pulled him close anyways, but he couldn't help but feel like they were playing a dangerous game. Bucky had a therapist that he'd been working with ever since he came to stay at the tower. He was pretty sure that Tony paid for her. She just always showed up on Thursdays and never discussed payment with him. So, he could only assume someone else was paying her.

She had made it pretty clear to Bucky that consent was important. Discussing things with potential sexual partners, preferably before it happened, was important. Bucky felt like this right now, was testing his ability to keep things consensual. He wouldn't touch him without his permission. He wouldn't. He didn't need the temptation though. Bucky decided he'd try to coax the boy into clothes, for now. Then, tomorrow they'd discuss limits.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes, doll? You can borrow some more of mine."

"Nah, I'm good. Maybe you should strip too. We could try out this whole sharing body heat thing. See if it works." Tony teased.

Bucky swore again and pulled away. Those words brought up memories of Steve, naked and pressed up against him. That was the last thing he needed right now. He sat up on the edge of the bed. His head fell to his hands. His elbows resting on his knees. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Bucky? I'm sorry. I can get dressed. I just thought, nevermind, it doesn't matter." 

Tony went to the dresser and started tugging on clothes. He felt really embarrassed. Maybe he'd misread this whole situation. He was fairly certain this was a sexual thing, but Bucky hadn't actually said he wanted to have sex with Tony, did he? They'd talked about kinks and fetishes, and he'd mentioned his talk with Steve and how Tony was free to have sex with anyone, so Tony just assumed. Was he wrong? Did Bucky not want that? Did he not find Tony attractive? Or was it because Tony didn't want to be treated like a girl? From what Steve had told Tony, that had been a big part of things, when they'd fooled around together. Maybe it was because Tony didn't want to be hurt or treated mean. Maybe it was just Tony.

Tony was terribly confused. He thought that maybe he should just leave. Maybe this was all just one big mistake. He felt like crying. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to be alone again. Bucky was still sitting on the edge of the bed when he turned back around fully dressed.

"Do you want me to go?" Tony asked.

His voice was small and cracked with emotion. He hated that. Why couldn't he just hold it together, at least until he reached the safety of his penthouse. Then, he could break down and cry and hate himself for thinking this could work. That Bucky could possibly want him.

"What? No. Tony, I don't want that. I just-" He sighed. "I think we need to talk about this, before you suggest sleeping naked next to eachother. I mean, we haven't even really talked about anything."

Tony blinked in surprise. He wasn't really expecting Bucky to bring up negotiations. He hadn't done that with Steve, though maybe that was wrong of him, especially since, technically, he was the Dom in those situations. He just figured since they were friends and they knew eachother, that it didn't really matter so much.

"Oh. Um, yeah. I mean, I guess we could do that. I don't really mind if we don't." Tony said.

Bucky sighed and stood up. He walked over and pulled Tony into him. Tony melted against him, instantly. He felt safe and secure in Bucky's arms. Bucky had this way of making Tony melt. Making him feel all soft. Like he didn't even want to fight. He was sure he'd still want to fight sometimes, Tony was just stubborn like that, but he didn't need to fight everytime. That was pretty foreign to him.

"I don't know myself that well, Tony. I can't tell you with one hundred percent certainty, that I ever really knew myself that well. What I do know, without a doubt, is that I can be cruel. I don't know how much of that is the asset, and how much of it is just who I am. We can't just go into this blindly. I could never forgive myself, if I did something that you weren't okay with, doll."

Tony nodded.

"Okay, Daddy."

"Why don't we get some sleep? We can worry about this tomorrow."

"After breakfast." Tony mumbled into his chest.

Bucky laughed.

"Sure, baby, after breakfast."

* * *

Tony squirmed at the table. He knew what was coming next, and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for it. Bucky had barely opened his mouth to start talking when Steve walked in. He blinked, looking taken aback to see them both sitting there. Tony's eyes widened and he snapped his gaze to Bucky. Bucky could see the fear and uncertainty swirling in Tony's eyes and he wanted to settle his nerves.

"We'll talk about this later." He said, to assure the boy that he wouldn't have to have this conversation quite yet.

Bucky still knew they needed to talk, but he wasn't about to force Tony to do it in front of Steve. Steve didn't even know about them. So, the conversation they needed to have with him should come first.

Bucky stood up and walked over to hug Steve and pat him on the back. Steve started talking about his mission and asking Bucky how he was while he was away. Bucky didn't miss the way his eyes kept darting curiously to Tony. Tony chewed anxiously on his lip, watching them. He thought maybe this was perfect. Maybe this was a sign that they should have this talk with Steve there. It might be great or it might be horrible. One thing was for sure.

This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that happened
> 
> The next story is all about the struggle between Steve and Bucky, as they repeatedly fail to recognize the other one loves them, ah the angst and it does have smut
> 
> I'm also totally already considering making a 6th part that contains a lot more smut and some fluff, so yeah


End file.
